Kiri Wakes
Summary Full Text 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Ceiling. Room. Ice. Where am I…? Kiri stirs and rolls over. She instantly regrets it as a stabbing pain goes through her side and everything stings. It takes a moment for her to gain her bearings. Witch. There was a witch. I got hurt. This is one of the rooms at the camp. Oh gods please say I wasn’t thrown in prison again. Kiyu? Was that Kiyu? Was I really thinking that? How long have I been out? What happened? Were there more witches? What in the Hel am I doing here?! She attempts to get up, the thoughts of Pitch, the village, and witches at the forefront of her mind. A wave of dizziness overcomes her, and she falls straight back onto the bed, groaning. I give up, she thinks unhappily. I feel like I got run over by a Gronckle. I’ll just rest I guess… She resigns herself to remain in bed, though she whistles for Dagger as a reassurance. The nadder immediately tumbles in and nuzzles her injured rider, which relieves Kiri immensely. She begins to tell the dragon what has occurred in her absence, all the while wondering what has happened on the other end. 'Warren: '''Warren adjusts the blanket tucked under her arm, careful to keep the tray she caries steady. She’s about to push open the door to the room when she hears voices from inside. Wait, no, just… one voice. It’s Kiri. Warren hesitates, grappling with the idea of barging in on another’s privacy, but needing to deliver what she’d brought. She gives in and knocks quietly, waiting a couple of seconds before entering the room. She smiles as she sees Dagger keeping vigil at her rider’s bed, before her eyes wander to Kiri. Well, she’s awake and talking. That’s good! "I’m sorry, I um… I thought you might be hungry. I don’t know how much you’ve- I hope I’m not interrupting anything," she sighs quickly, giving a lopsided smile. "I brought you this broth. And a blanket. These ice rooms aren’t exactly the coziest." '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri smiles gratefully. She hadn’t realized how hungry she felt… it must have been ages since she had last eaten. "You’re not interrupting anything, don’t worry," she replies cheerfully. "Thank you for everything. Um… might I ask what I’ve missed since falling unconscious? Or what happened? The last thing I remember is passing out on a wagon. I think. I wasn’t entirely aware of everything at the time." '''Warren: 'Warren smiles, making sure that Kiri is comfortable before sitting crosslegged on the floor. She frowns as she mulls over the question. “Well, to be honest, I’m not sure. I haven’t heard from any of your companions, though to my knowledge they’re all well. I won’t trouble you with any of the little things that have been going on around here. None of the ones I know about are probably important.” She rubs her hands over the fur on her legs, fidgeting and warming up at the same time. After a barely-perceptible beat, she looks up at Kiri with a genuine smile. “But you seem like you’re doing better! A lot better! How do you feel?” 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri knows her questions will have to wait. At the least though, she is safe. "Well…" she begins, taking mental note of her injuries. "I feel like a Gronckle stampeded over me, and my skin hurts everywhere. But I’m alive, and I feel like myself, so… I suppose that’s the good in it." She quickly glances at herself to take inventory. Lillith’s dagger. The grief seed. She still has them. How do I even begin to explain this… and who knows what’s still lurking out there. She turns back to Warren. “It’s been peaceful here, yes? Ice isn’t bad when it’s your sanctuary.” 'Warren: '"Well that’s something at least," Warren says. She looks around the ice room, suppressing a shiver. "Yes, it’s been good to have somewhere to be. Nice and shielded. It’s a strong fortress. We could’ve done a lot worse." Still, it’s so COLD. I miss warm air, proper sunshine…. Warren shakes away the sudden stab of homesickness before her mind can dwell on it for too long. "Can I get you anything?" 'Toshioka Kiri: '"Mmm… maybe a book? An empty sketchbook with charcoal would be nice too," Kiri smiles. "If you need any hot tea I can procure that for you in return. Just don’t pour it over the ice walls." 'Warren: '"Sounds fine- I’ll see what I can do." Warren stood up, already thinking about where she could get the desired items. She laughed, imagining a tea-scented hole melted into one of the walls. “I’ll try to resist the temptation. Thank you.” She stepped outside. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri smiles and cups her hands together. A mug of a warm sweet lavender milk tea appears there. She places it at the bedside for Warren, then curls up under the blanket. Dagger croons from above. "Yes," she chuckles. "It really is nice here." 'Warren: 'Warren picks up the tea gently, mesmerized. “That’s… that’s incredible,” she whispers, smiling as her fingers flood with warmth. She takes extra care to leave as silently as possible, trusting the Viking Ninja to the care of a watchful guardian. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Warren